Who's Fault?
by Delicious Shim
Summary: REPOST Tohoshinki SMAP x SMAP. Yunho dan Changmin hadir menjadi bintang tamu di acara Jepang itu. Semua yang terjadi selama acara, bukan salah Yunho. Jadi salah siapa? HOMIN Yunho x Changmin - Thanks for previous reviews. RnR again ?


**Who's Fault?**

Drabble/ Yunho x Changmin/ Romance-Humor/ T

REPOST karena dihapus :(

Berhubung tujuan utama adalah ingin menyebarkan virus HoMin, maka author bela-belain posting ulang, hehehehe... Btw, terimakasih buat para reviewers di postingan sebelumnya :D

Summary: Tohoshinki SMAP x SMAP. Yunho dan Changmin hadir menjadi bintang tamu di acara Jepang itu. Semua yang terjadi selama acara, bukan salah Yunho. Jadi salah siapa?

Homin couple, hwaiting!

Warning(s): fail-humor. seriously, fail.

Read and review, please?

**.**

**.**

Semua kejadian hari itu, bukan salah Yunho.

Bukan salah Yunho jika pagi itu, Changmin pergi mandi tanpa sempat mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Dia tampak asyik sendiri dengan busa-busa sabun beraroma _raspberry_ di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat pintu terbuka dan Yunho menyelinap masuk, Changmin tidak mendengar sama sekali. Sementara Yunho juga tidak tahu kalau dongsaengnya itu sedang berada di dalam. Dia terkesiap mendapati sosok Changmin, berdiri membelakanginya dengan tubuh yang polos, hanya tertutup sedikit kabut dari air panas yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Yunho sebenarnya ingin segera keluar, tapi apa daya kakinya seolah kaku. Jadi dia terdiam di sana, menikmati Changmin-_live-show_, bersenandung lagu "Lion Heart" dengan suara merdu di hadapannya.

_Kimi wo mamoru tame sono tame ni umarete kitanda.. Akireru hodo ni sou sa sobani ite ageru.. Nemutta yoko gao furueru kono mune Lion Heart.._

Bukan salah Yunho jika daya pandang Changmin sangatlah buruk tanpa _contact-lens_. Saat Changmin menoleh ke belakang karena merasakan ada sesuatu, dia tidak melihat Yunho. Dia hanya melihat bayangan samar yang dia abaikan, menganggap itu adalah gantungan handuk atau sesuatu yang lain. Yunho sempat hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika Changmin menoleh, tapi ternyata Changmin tidak bertindak apa-apa. Dia menganggap bahwa Changmin sudah sadar akan kehadirannya sehingga dia memberanikan diri melangkah maju. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga..dan..

_Brakk…_

Bukan salah Yunho jika Changmin menjerit kaget dan nyaris terpeleset kalau Yunho tidak sigap menangkapnya. Dengan erat Yunho memeluk pinggang Changmin, seperti layaknya penari balet dan pasangannya di atas panggung. Mata Changmin membulat kaget menatap hyung-nya yang tiba-tiba berada di atasnya, memeluknya. Yunho menelan ludah menatap ke bawah, ke arah rambut Changmin yang basah, sepasang _doe-eyes_ yang indah, pipinya yang memerah karena uap air panas, bibir yang _oh-so-kissable_, dan tidak lupa tubuh polos Changmin yang menempel ke tubuhnya. Yunho merasa aliran darahnya tiba-tiba berpusat ke selatan.

Bukan salah Yunho jika posisi mereka membuat pikirannya terhenti sementara. Sampai-sampai saat Changmin berbisik, "Gomawo, Hyung..", Yunho mendengarnya sebagai "Poppo, Hyung..". Jadilah Yunho menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Changmin tampak kaget, tapi dia segera menguasai diri dengan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho. Mereka berciuman di bawah shower, membuat Yunho basah kuyup di dalam pakaiannya. Changmin terkikik geli dan Yunho bertanya, "Boleh aku ikut mandi_, baby_?". Magnae itu mengangguk, bahkan ikut membantu Yunho melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Bukan salah Yunho jika sesi "mandi bersama" mereka berlanjut ke tahap yang lain. Saat Yunho menciumnya lagi, Changmin mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil yang erotis. Yunho tahu dia tidak pernah bertahan lama setelah mendengar suara itu dari bibir Changmin. Tangan Yunho bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya, tiba-tiba saja sudah meremas bagian belakang tubuh Changmin. Tak lama kemudian Changmin sudah menyangga kedua tangannya di dinding kamar mandi, sementara Yunho berdentum-dentum di belakangnya. Uap air panas yang masih terus mengalir bercampur dengan uap yang menguar dari nafas terengah-engah mereka.

"Hhnnng…Hyung, _faster_…uuuh, _harder_" Changmin ikut bergerak liar mengikuti irama Yunho.

"_Yes,_ _baby_.." Yunho menanggapi, tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Changmin-nya.

Sesi bercinta mereka terhenti setengah jam kemudian, ketika Changmin teringat bahwa ada jadwal untuk datang sebagai bintang tamu di _talk show_ SMAP x SMAP. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang mulai menggerayang ke sela-sela pahanya, menyuruhnya untuk bergegas supaya tidak terlambat.

**.**

**.**

Siapapun tahu, hubungan seks yang teratur akan membuat kulit kita menjadi lebih halus dan terawat. Hal itu pula yang terjadi pada Changmin. Hari itu, dia tampak sangat _pretty_ dan lembut dan menggiurkan. Dengan kemeja coklat, jas panjang, dan celana panjang gelap yang menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya, Changmin terlihat sangat _yummy_. Apalagi poninya yang sudah sedikit memanjang tepat membingkai wajah tampannya. Jadi wajar jika host mereka di _talk-show_, Inagaki Goro, dengan terang-terangan menggoda Changmin. Bahkan dia sempat menyatakan bahwa Changmin adalah tipe idamannya. Changmin hanya tertawa menanggapi kalimat itu, sementara Yunho mendidih, meskipun dia menutupinya dengan senyum profesional.

_Flirting_ dari Goro-san tidak berhenti di situ saja. Selama acara, mata pria itu tidak lepas dari Changmin. Untung saja ada Yunho di antara mereka berdua, sehingga Goro-san tidak bisa seenaknya menyentuh namjachingu-nya. Changmin merasa tubuh Yunho memancarkan aura kecemburuan yang berapi-api. Berkali-kali Changmin harus mengipasi dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

Kesempatan Yunho untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Inagaki Goro datang saat dia diminta untuk menunjukkan kemampuan _aikido_-nya. Kebetulan sekali Goro-san bersedia menjadi volunter bagi Yunho. Dengan senyum lebar, Yunho bersiap-siap melancarkan tendangan. Dia mengabaikan tatapan memperingatkan dari Changmin dan menendang Goro-san kuat-kuat. Studio sempat sedikit heboh karena Yunho tampak sangat serius. Untung saja anggota SMAP menanggapi kejadian itu dengan gurauan. Yunho puas, akhirnya dia berhasil memberi pelajaran kepada pria yang berani-berani menggoda Changmin-nya.

Saat kembali ke tempat duduknya, Yunho mendapati Changmin berjengit tiap kali bergerak. Dia melemparkan tatapan 'ini-salahmu' ke arah Yunho. Sungguh, hanya karena berhubungan seks dengan Yunho selama setengah jam saja sudah bisa membuat Changmin lemas. Yunho menepuk-nepuk tangan Changmin seolah meminta maaf. Dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Changmin ketika dongsaengnya itu kalah bertanding _arm wrestling_ dengan Kimura-san. Lihat saja, tubuh Changmin dengan mudahnya dijatuhkan oleh lawannya. Yunho mencatat dalam hati, lain kali jangan pernah membuat Changmin kelelahan sebelum _talk show_.

Sekali lagi, bukan salah Yunho jika dia tiba-tiba lupa lirik lagu "Lion Heart". Mereka harus menyanyikan lagu tersebut di akhir acara sebagai hukuman karena kalah bertanding. Saat Changmin mulai bernyanyi, ingatan Yunho melayang ke kejadian pagi tadi di kamar mandi mereka. Lagu yang sama, dengan suara yang sama. Tentu saja wajar jika Yunho kehilangan konsentrasi dan tidak sanggup melanjutkan bagiannya. Changmin hanya melirik sekilas ke _leader-_nya, menyadari apa yang terjadi dan tersenyum kecil. Dia menyelesaikan lagu tersebut seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Acara berakhir dengan _applause_ meriah dari penonton. Changmin tersenyum puas, sementara Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk menarik Changmin ke ruang ganti.

Semua kejadian hari itu, sungguh bukan salah Yunho.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

Singkat? Iya, soalnya ini _drabble, _hehehe. Dibuat setelah berulang-ulang nonton Tohoshinki SMAP x SMAP untuk mencari HoMin moment. LOL!

Kejadian-kejadian di atas beneran terjadi loh: Inagaki Goro deket-deket Chami terus, bahkan ngaku kalo dia adalah tipenya; Yunho nendang Inagaki Goro keras banget; Changmin kipas-kipas pake tangan selama acara; posisi duduk Changmin kayaknya gak enak banget sampai dia berkali-kali berjengit; Minnie kalah _arm wrestling_; dan Yunho lupa lirik Lion Heart.

(video bisa dilihat di )

Jadi, anggap aja fic di atas adalah apa yang terjadi balik layar acara itu yaa, hahaha *delusi akut*. Okay, give me review, please?


End file.
